Talk:Emerald Mew Mew; Book One
I saw you'll get back to it after you get a cookie XD --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 00:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. We didn't have any though, So I put come chocolate chips and whipped cream in a Hawaiian Roll and called it a Whoopie Pie. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) First Chapter Whadd'ya guys think? Did I get a passing grade? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 00:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I give it a 9.5! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 01:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I mean, for inbetween 0 and 10..... --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 01:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) An A? Yes! (Scoring a 10 an an A+, scoring 6.0 or below is an F.) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 01:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I liked it. You definitely need to double check your spelling though. Go back and make sure you actually used an apostrophe when writing "Destiney's" and check your usage of their/there/they're, your/you're, and it's/its. I noticed a few mistakes like that. Also, high school doesn't have a hyphen. You should also watch your use of the past and present tenses more closely. Sorry, those were just things I noticed reading through it. Mistakes aside, I really enjoyed it though. You really have some skills there. Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 01:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Lucky ^^" I over-use Hypens a lot and I'll go back anf fix that soon. Thank you so much >w< I really tryed hard to make it a really good Chapter. Do you have any other suggestions for me? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 01:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) When's the next chapter? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 01:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I have to finish the fourth chapter of another story called Litemon Tales, and then it's the Chapter which introduced the Darkness Mew. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 01:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope, that's pretty much all I've got to say about it. If you want a second opinion on the hyphens and such though then maybe you should consider getting Thirza or someone to beta read the chapters before you post them so you don't have to go back and fix everything later. Why do I feel so betrayed by one that I love? 02:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess. This "Darkness Mew" is Heina? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 02:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) @Lucky: Alright, thank you. ^^ @Christ: ... Am In really that predictable? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 02:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I just guessed. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 02:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ^^" [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 02:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you guys like chapter 2? I had a lot of fun writing it, Heinas so much fun! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 16:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) It was awesome! Plus, I kind of expected Heina to say "Darkness" sort of like the way Destiney said "Emerald". But overall, it was great! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 20:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Heinas predictable like that. And thanks! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.]] 23:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Give me ratings please! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Twisted Insanity, Fallen ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Humanity, All I want is some tranquility.''']] 21:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) On a scale of 1 to 10, you'd give the first book a... 1-2 3-4 5-6 7-8 9-10 11 (....) FLAMINGOS! (Whu?) Which Mew makes her debut in the next book? Ambrosine Tianshi Sasha FLAMINGOS! (THERE'S NO MEW NAMED FLAMINGO!)